Liebesträume
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Tres historias cortas, entrelazadas por la misma emoción. Inspirado en los Trois études de concert del compositor Franz Liszt.
1. Il lamento

Por la ventana lo único que podía ver era el cielo gris. La lluvia que caía parecía ser fría, pero no había modo de saberlo estando en un lugar seguro como lo era la soberbia Torre de Batalla. A Lucy le gustaba la vista desde ese lugar, la instalación más alta y representativa del Frente de Batalla. Las grandes ventanas ofrecían un panorama extenso, no como su Sierpe, tan frío y serio. Su reflejo y ella se acercaron más al enorme vidrio, y observó cómo éste se empañaba con su respiración.

Estaba segura que abajo, donde la gente caminaba con los pies en la tierra, no había nadie. ¿Habían huido todos de la lluvia como Brandon huía de ella?

Sus rasgados y sensatos ojos escarlata se perdieron, observando hacia la nada y hacia el todo. Pegó las manos al cristal, sintiendo lo frío que estaba a través de sus largos guantes púrpuras. Estaba segura, totalmente segura, que aquél serio explorador jamás le miraría de manera especial.

La interrupción de sus pensamientos vino en forma de unos picotazos sobre el vidrio. Afuera, bajo la lluvia, un pequeño pidgey aleteaba. Como si quisiera entrar, la pequeña ave café picoteó unas veces más. ¿Cómo podía llegar algo tan pequeño tan arriba?

Como si estuviera hechizada por el aleteo rápido del pequeño pokémon, se quedó mirándolo hasta que este también le abandonó. Sus ojos se entristecieron al verlo marcharse, tan pequeño y tan frágil, bajo la lluvia.

¿Debería ella ser como ese pidgey y retirarse también?


	2. La leggerezza

No podía precisar exactamente qué hora era, pero sí que, después de estar parado bajo el sol casi todo el día, quemándose la espalda, estaba totalmente agotado. Su rutina diaria era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. A menos que fuera un día libre, entonces se convertía en leer, entrenar y entrenar.

Después de abandonar la Pirámide de Batalla, por primera vez, quiso romper con su clásica monotonía. Caminó sin rumbo alguno: a algún lugar debería llegar en esa isla en la que vivía, trabajaba y soñaba.

El calor dio paso a una fresca brisa que le removió los cabellos. Era como si el viento le augurara, con su suave toque, que todo iba a estar bien, y que se encargaría, personalmente, de llevarse consigo todas las amarguras y pesadez que él cargara sobre su cansada espalda.

Brandon cerró sus ojos, disfrutando aquél tacto tan sencillo y a la vez tan significativo. Cuando la brisa paró, abrió lentamente los ojos, y reanudó la caminata que le llevaría a quién sabe dónde.

La gente comenzaba a desaparecer, poco a poco. En su camino se cruzaba a todo tipo de personas, quizá, con historias alegres o conmovedoras. Pensarlo le añadía peso a su espalda y a su pecho.

Llegó hasta las casas de hospedaje del Frente de Batalla, en las cuales los entrenadores pokémon que iban de visita descansaban de todas las batallas que habían tenido durante el día, donde, en completa comodidad, realizaban estrategias para vencer a los Frontier Brains, o, simplemente, dedicaban sus horas al completo ocio.

Pero las estructuras no le eran llamativas, así que continuó caminando, con pesadez, hacia uno de los tantos barandales que rodeaban la isla. Si no fuera por ellos, mucha gente, tan cansada como él, hubiera caído por ahí, de tan alto, hacia las rocas contra las que el mar chocaba.

Poco a poco, acercándose, escuchó claramente el sonido del mar, el oleaje, las banderas con el logo del Frente de Batalla, danzando al ritmo que el viento les imponía, los wingull, los pelipper. Llegó tranquilo a la baranda y se recargó sobre ella, mirando el mar.

Su cabello y sus ropas también se movían con el viento, como si no tuvieran peso alguno. Suspirando de cansancio, alzó la vista para encararse con la puesta de sol.

Tan soberbia, tan bella, tan a su alcance y tan lejos de él. El sol se reflejaba sutilmente sobre el mar, y comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco en la lejanía, dejando una pintura anaranjada y rojiza en las nubes y en el cielo. Parecía que el sol era engullido por el vasto mar de Hoenn. Al rojo y al naranja se le sumaba, poco a poco, el púrpura, el azul marino, y uno que otro punto blanco que se hacía llamar estrella. Jamás sería capaz de describirlo con palabras, porque muchos sentimientos no pueden ser descritos con tanta facilidad. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó no estar solo.

Como un deseo cumplido por la puesta de sol, sintió otro peso sobre el hombro. Unas pequeñas garritas se hundieron sobre su chaqueta verde, y un suave cántico de pidgey sonó cerca de su oreja. No había necesidad de voltear para saber que el pequeño pokémon volador estaba acompañándolo.

Después de unos segundos de observar ambos en silencio absoluto al sol desaparecer, Brandon sintió un empujón y luego, frente a sus ojos, vio al pidgey volar sobre el mar. Probablemente, con la esperanza de alcanzar al sol.

Pensó que pidgey iba liviano como una hoja que era arrastrada por el viento, o por el mar, o por cualquier otra fuerza que le hiciera moverse. Hoja… Una hoja tierna. Una hoja verde. Como Leaf. Una Leaf inocente, joven, considerada, distraída, y todo lo demás que era ella, no podía significar más que la ligereza que su alma necesitaba.

Y mientras el pidgey desaparecía en la lejanía, llevándose consigo todo el cansancio y pesadez que él traía sobre los hombros y el pecho, Brandon pudo sonreír. La ligereza de su alma, después de todo, sí era ella.


	3. Un sospiro

No es que tuviera calor o frío. Era sólo que, simplemente, no podía dormir.

Las luces estaban apagadas, el silencio era propio de la madrugada, el colchón sobre el cual estaba acostada era cómodo y tenía mucho sueño. Todo estaba acorde a esas ganas de dormir, pero no podía.

Se movió varias veces, se quitó la sábana, se la puso nuevamente, acomodó la almohada y todo lo demás que se le ocurría para intentar dormir. Pero le era imposible.

A su lado, su pequeño compañero de viaje, su pidgey, dormía placenteramente, acurrucado a un lado de su almohada. Quién sabe qué aventuras habrá tenido él solo, revoloteando por ahí. Le envidió la facilidad con la cual dormía, y en la casi completa oscuridad de la madrugada, hizo un puchero. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia el techo, aunque no veía mucho o nada. Probablemente si seguía mirando el techo se aburriría y por fin se dormiría.

Lo que más le molestaba a Leaf era saber que tendría unas terribles ojeras, dignas de un pancham. Le daría tanta vergüenza tener que enfrentarse al Rey de la Pirámide de Batalla, Brandon, con una expresión soñolienta.

Un suspiro.

Esas exhalaciones involuntarias de aire estaban siendo tan comunes, que ya no le sorprendía encontrarse a mitad del acto. Lo que sí seguía sorprendiéndole era suspirar cada que se acordaba o se mencionaba en una conversación al, alguna vez, apasionado Frontier Brain.

Ni le interesaba. Ni tenía nada llamativo. Ni era carismático. Ni si quiera tenía su misma edad. Ni tenía nada que le pudiera gustar. Ni era de su completo agrado. Ni le entendía las palabras que usaba al hablar. Ni tenían nada en común. Ni nada de nada.

Pero ella suspiraba.

Porque le daba nervios verlo. Porque sabía que algo podría aprender de él. Porque después de todo no era tan malo como parecía. Porque si preguntaba lo correcto él podría contarle cosas que ella ni siquiera imaginaba. Porque inconscientemente con él había visto muchas puestas de sol. Porque a los dos les gustaba mucho comparar la fuerza de sus compañeros pokémon en batalla. Porque él sí la escuchaba. Porque después de todo sí le agradaba. Porque sí.

Si pudiera ser capaz de verse, se daría cuenta de lo mucho que sus ojos brillaban al verlo. Como si en él viera todo lo que quería. Pero, qué va, no le importaba en lo mínimo. Al menos eso se repetía a sí misma en la oscuridad de la habitación rentada y a todas horas.

Verlo era lo único que le alegraba los días, aunque tuviera rachas largas en todas las instalaciones de batalla. Aunque juntara muchos Puntos de Batalla. Aunque hubiera conseguido ese muñeco gigante de Charizard. Si no le veía, aunque sea unos segundos, y si no suspiraba, entonces nada de eso tenía validez.

De lejos, muy de lejos, suspiraría por él. Algún día se animaría a compartirle el nerviosismo que le daba verlo, los temblores y el sudor en las manos, el mismo brillo en sus ojos y la calidez que sentía dentro de ella. Y tal vez, sólo así, se terminarían las madrugadas sin dormir.


End file.
